<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far From Home by ohitsthatguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470683">Far From Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsthatguy/pseuds/ohitsthatguy'>ohitsthatguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Farmtale Papyrus (Undertale), Farmtale Sans (Undertale), Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, HorrorSwap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, HorrorSwap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Original Character Papyrus, Original Character Sans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outertale Papyrus (Undertale), Outertale Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), im not sorry, sans (undertale) - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, yeah it's another one of those fics where the machine breaks and drags everyone to the og timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsthatguy/pseuds/ohitsthatguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a house where sixteen skeletons live together, having been brought together by a malfunctioning machine, they learned to care and open up to each other, despite their unique differences. But when a new pair ends up getting dragged in, they have to deal with a half blind, armless skeleton, and an oversized, giant skeleton. As they start to learn these two's past, they realize things are a lot more complicated than it seems.</p><p>my first time writing on here, and I haven't written in a while, so it'll probably suck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Far From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845420">Vindictive Care</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Non_ymousWriter/pseuds/A_Non_ymousWriter">A_Non_ymousWriter</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151178">Parallel Lines</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightSun/pseuds/xMidnightSun">xMidnightSun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm starting at the very start, from where the machine malfunctions for the first time, so this is going to be a long, long ride, so you better strap in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Far From Home </h1><h2> And the adventures and mishaps it brings </h2><h3> Prologue </h3><p>The air is cold and suffocating, and you can't help but take deep gasps as you struggle on the floor, trying your best to sit upright. How is it possible to have the air so extremely warm and overbearing yet chilling to the bone at the same time? Coughing, you manage to get up, squinting your eyes as you struggle to focus on your surroundings. Smoke filled the room, and made it more challenging to see. Your head throbbed painfully, and there is distant mumbling that you can hear. And then something shook you. Violently. It feels like your limbs are going to detach themselves from your body. You grab the hands on your shoulders, trying to make them stop as you focus on <i>who</i> is shaking you. It's your brother, and he is <i>furious.</i> Ah shit. Did you fall asleep at your post again? You know he hates it when you do that, but you can't help it. Wait, there's smoke. Is there a fire? You manage to come to more of your senses, and look around. You're in a small-ish basement, with a broken, smoldering machine, and six skeletons. Three were all laying on the floor, seemingly passed out. One is standing in a defensive stance, warding off the last two who are standing in the doorway. Who...? </p><p><q>..Y!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!</q> your brother yelled, shaking you back to reality. Literally. You look back at him, a scowl on his face. <q>GET UP YOU LAZY DOG!!</q></p><p>Groaning, you push your aching body up, towering over your brother by at least double his height. Stretching your sore body and letting out a long yawn, you receive a painful kick in the shin. Your brother clearly doesn't like your lazy and slow reacting to the situation. You wince, holding your abused leg.</p><p><q>What was that for....?</q> you grumble under your breath, noticing your brother summoned an attack, his attention turned to the skeleton approaching you two.</p><p><q>calm down... I'm not going to hurt ya.</q> the skeleton held up his hands in defense, slowly approaching. He looks kinda like your brother, but... Not?</p><p>
  <q>Stay away.</q>
</p><p>You sigh at your brother's anger, at the same time being wery of the skeleton approaching the two of you.</p><p>
  <q>c'mon, just calm down. are you two okay?</q>
</p><p><q>I'm pretty okay... as far as okay goes...</q> you responded, earning a glare from your brother. <q>I never said you could talk to him.</q> he hissed, and you couldn't help but flinch back a bit. </p><p>The other skeleton sighed, taking a step back. <q>this is going to be harder than I thought...</q></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>